This connection system is intended to facilitate rapid connection and disconnection and is distinguished from similar prior art connection systems in that the locking and unlocking system is designed in the present system in such a manner as to make the connection system particularly simple and cheap compared with the complex systems of the prior art which are based either on using several components, or else on a complicated configuration for the pipe union and the connection tube used in making the connection.